noticemesenpaifandomcom-20200223-history
Science Lab Senpai
Science Lab Senpai (a.k.a Reiji) Reiji-senpai loves scientific experiments. He is the cause of the occasional fires in the school laboratory. Appearance Reiji has short orange hair, and he wears the school uniform with a lab coat on top of it. He sports goggles that he wears at the top of his head. Items Once Reiji visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the premium beans. Favorite Items * Reclining chair * PC Station * Pet Cat * Miso Soup * Buttermilk Cookies * Small bookshelf Love Letter (At 40 visits) "Thanks for the strong coffee. Would you mind if I run some experiments to find out its chemical composition?" -Reiji-senpai Star Festival Event Wish Picture + Confession (Requires 100 visits to obtain) Reiji-senpai sits at his usual table. Although for some reason, he didn't bring his books or research papers. He's just sitting there in his lab suit looking at you calmly. You: '"Reiji-senpai. Here is your tea." '''Reiji-senpai: '"(Your name). Will you help me test a certain theory?" 'You: '"Huh? An experiment? Okay." 'Reiji-senpai: '"Can you sit beside me, please?" You sit down, and Reiji-senpai faces you. Suddenly, he puts his arms around you and pulls you into a hug. 'You: '"Eh?!?" 'Reiji-senpai: '"Just as I suspected, my heart starts beating faster when I'm near you. My theory is correct. I do indeed have feelings for you." 'You: '"What?" 'Reiji-senpai: '"I thought at first I was catching some sort of sickness. My pulse was racing, and I was feeling flustered all the time. Then I realized these symptoms only occurred when I was around you or when I was thinking about you." He hugs you tighter. 'Reiji-senpai: '"I like you, (your name)." Special CGs Birthday It's Reiji-senpai's birthday! You've planned out a science-themed party at the school laboratory. Reiji-senpai suggested you could hold the party there. He also suggested using the new stock of beakers and test tubes as glassware for the drinks to appeal to the science theme. You ended up planning the party with him since there's no use trying to surprise him. He'd be able to predict that you're throwing him a party anyway. You invited all of Reiji-senpai's friends and teachers, including Ren-senpai and Souma-senpai. You gather everyone to the center of the room to start the birthday program. '''Everyone: "Happy birthday Reiji!" Ren-senpai: "Hey. Happy birthday. I know it's hard to tell with my limited facial expressions, but I enjoy it when you talk to me about your experiments. Just don't wake me up from my naps when you need to ask something." Souma-senpai: "Happy birthday Reiji! Thanks for letting me use your bunsen burners to cook my food sometimes. I also appreciate it when you advice me on what reactions of my ingredients have with each other. It helps me figure out what flavor my dish will have. I actually helped bake your cake. Hope you like it!" You bring out Reiji-senpai's birthday cake and lay it on one of the tables. You try to light the candle but it seems your lighter has run out of fuel. Reiji-senpai: "Ah, don't worry! I have a device we could use to light the candle." He goes to one of the closets n the lab. He brings out a machine that looks like homemade flame thrower. You notice the machine was set to "MAX". You: '''"Wait! Reiji-senpai!" Too late. Reiji-senpai squeezes the flame thrower trigger and a huge stream of fire flambes the cake. Smoke fills the room as the flame sizzles out. At least that wasn't enough to set the entire cake aflame. Some parts were burnt, but there are parts that were still okay. '''Reiji-senpai: "*cough* Whoops. I-I'm sorry, (your name). I ruined your lovely cake. You: "Sigh. U had a feeling something like this would happen. It's okay, I think some parts of it are still edible. 'Reiji-senpai: '"Is everyone else okay? Sorry about that. I really do appreciate all of you attedning my party. Thanks for celebrating my birthday with me! And thank you for putting up with my tendency to set things on fire all these years. BUt you have to admit, this was certainly the hottest birthday party you have ever attended to right? Hehe. I know the cake is a little bit singed. (your name). But I'm curious to know what flambed icing tastes like. Can you feed me a piece. " Super Love Mode Quotes * "Hmn. So this is what happens when you talk to someone you like eh? It is quite the interesting experience. What a rush of endorphins you have given me!" * "After some careful observation. I have come to the conclusion that one of the constants in my life is you. Thank you for always being here for me!" Pre-Super Love Mode * "Of course you`d trigger a reaction! It`s only natural!" * "That feels quite nice. Thanks." Category:Boys